


Oh, How I Wish

by VortexOfEntertainment



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexOfEntertainment/pseuds/VortexOfEntertainment
Summary: Beca couldn’t believe she was doing it.Her first solo – well, almost solo – performance was almost in the books, but that’s not what she couldn’t believe she was doing.She was kissing Chloe.





	Oh, How I Wish

Beca couldn’t believe she was doing it.

Her first solo – well, almost solo – performance was almost in the books, but that’s not what she couldn’t believe she was doing.

She was kissing Chloe.

On stage.

In front of everyone as her Bellas carried on with the chorus of _Freedom! ‘90_.

What surprised her even more than her leap of faith?

Chloe was kissing her back.

Her lips were soft. Softer than Beca could have ever imagined. She wanted to tangle her hands in her friend’s beautiful red locks but was holding a mic in one and Chloe’s waist in the other. Her heart was pounding from the adrenaline and that fact that she was finally kissing Chloe _fucking_ Beale. The most beautiful human being on the planet.

Chloe was cupping Beca’s face, and Beca didn’t want that moment to end. She would give anything to stay in Chloe’s arms forever.

Instead, she pulled away, looked into those beautiful blue eyes, and sang, _“I won’t let you down. I will not give you up. Gotta have some faith in the sound. It’s the one good thing that I’ve got.”_

She reached down, pulled Chloe’s hand to her lips, and kissed it before stepping towards the front of the stage by herself.

_“I won’t let you down. I will not give you up. It’s the one good things that I’ve got.”_

She smiled as she looked over the crowd before finally turning and running straight into Chloe’s arms. The other Bellas joined in, but all Beca could feel was Chloe’s body pressed against hers.

Chloe wasn’t saying anything, or maybe she was and Beca just couldn’t hear her over the roar of the crowd. One thing was for sure, Chloe didn’t want to let go of Beca just as much as Beca didn’t want to let go of her. 

* * *

Chloe stood backstage pacing. She had broken the news to Chicago that she was, in fact, not interested in him. As if the kiss onstage wasn’t enough to prove that.

She couldn’t believe it. Beca had kissed her first. Chloe always knew that one day they would kiss, but she always thought she would have to be the one to build up the courage. Boy was she wrong.

Not only had Beca kissed her first, but Beca had done so in front of thousands of people during possibly the biggest musical moment of her career. She had kissed Chloe like they were the only two on that stage, as if there wasn’t an audience, as though nothing else mattered.

After the performance, Beca was swept off the stage along with the Bellas. Except Beca was carted off in the opposite direction to answer some question for the press. Chloe hadn’t seen her since.

“I think we’re about to head back to the hotel,” Aubrey said, walking up to her best friend who was pacing again.

“I’m going to wait on Beca,” Chloe answered. She didn’t stop pacing or even look up at Aubrey. She was too deep in thought.

“I figured, but I just wanted you to know so you didn’t think we were all kidnapped again,” Aubrey slightly joked. It was still weird to think about Amy’s dad took them all hostage. The boat exploded for Christ sakes.

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” Chloe nodded. She finally stopped in front of Aubrey who just smiled at her.

“Take a breath,” Aubrey told her as she placed her hands on each side of Chloe’s arms. “You’ve been waiting for this moment for years.”

“I know, it’s just so…” Chloe struggled to find the right word.

“Right?” Chloe heard from behind her.

She turned and saw Beca standing, one hand fumbling with the other, as she worried her bottom lip. The brunette’s cheeks were pink and a slight sheen of sweat showed on her forehead.

“Sorry, that was totally stupid. God, when did I become so cheesy?” Beca rambled as she furrowed her brow.

Chloe thought it was absolutely adorable.

Aubrey fought the urge to poke fun at Beca’s predictable, romantically bad answer and instead just walked away. She thought it was best the two had at least this moment to themselves.

“Hi,” Chloe said, turning her body to fully face Beca now.

“Hi,” Beca answered. They were standing a few yards apart, both nervous to move in case it scared the other.

Chloe was the first to move. She walked over to Beca, determined, and crashed her lips to the brunette’s again.

Beca stumbled a bit at the impact, but quickly righted herself and kissed her best friend back. She didn’t hesitate to tangle her fingers in the red hair she so desperately wanted to earlier. She used it to pull Chloe closer, to adjust her angle on the kiss to make it even better.

Chloe’s hands fell on Beca’s petite hips and rested just under the golden jacket she was wearing. The roughness of the dress made Chloe’s palms itch to take the contrasting fabric off of Beca’s soft skin. She pushed the thought from her mind and focused solely on the kiss.

Beca felt Chloe’s tongue swipe over her bottom lip, asking for permission that Beca gladly granted. She didn’t think the kiss could cause her body to hum anymore, but she was quickly proven wrong. Every nerve was on end. She could feel ever graze of Chloe’s hand on her skin or on her dress. Those places radiated heat. They caused her to pull the redhead even closer, but it wasn’t enough.

Chloe couldn’t breathe. Not because she and Beca were running out of oxygen (which might become a real problem in a second or two) but because everything felt so perfect. All of her dreams, all of her wanting, all of her wishing, it was all paying off at that moment. She thought she could die happy, but she wanted so much more.

When the two finally parted, Chloe let her forehead rest against Beca’s. She could hear the brunette panting a bit, trying to catch her breath. Chloe was doing the same. She was the first to open her eyes, but Beca was the first to smile.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Beca said, finally opening her deep blue eyes to meet bright ones.

“I think I do,” Chloe answered with a smirk and dipped down to kiss Beca once again.

 


End file.
